Noël
by Atlante41
Summary: Jack déteste Noël et a bien l'intention de passer cette période à sa façon.


**Noël**

Spoiler: saison 8, après une supposée, mais probable, rupture entre Sam et Peter.

Genre : Ship "léger" (à l'instar de la série, tout est implicite...)

Disclaimer: tout appartient à la MGM qui ne me paie pas pour ça (et d'ailleurs, ils ont tort!)

Note de l'Auteur: une fois encore, j'ai écrit cette fic avant de voir la saison 8. Donc, des erreurs çà et là (n'empêche que pour la rupture, j'avais raison, na!), notamment concernant la survie de Jacob.

* * *

_**24 décembre – 15h**_

-Chevron 7, verrouillé! clama Walter Harriman.

Sa voix couvrit à peine le bruit assourdissant du vortex qui s'ouvrait. Debout au pied de la passerelle, vêtu d'une ample tunique beige, sa lance à la main, Teal'c attendait avec son flegme habituel que l'horizon des événements se stabilise.

-Bonnes vacances, mon vieux ! déclara Jack en lui décochant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Profitez bien du séjour ! Et joyeux Noël !

-Cette fête est inconnue sur Chulak, répondit Teal'c de sa voix placide. Pour les Jaffas, c'est un jour comme un autre.

Il inclina la tête en guise de salutation et se dirigea vers la flaque d'énergie liquide qui l'absorba dans un petit bruit de succion. Quelques instants plus tard, le vortex se referma et la Porte retrouva son immobilité coutumière.

Jack poussa un soupir. Et voilà. On y était. Teal'c parti, il se retrouvait vraiment seul face à l'ennemi de ces neuf dernières années, cette fête qu'il ne supportait plus depuis que Charly avait quitté ce monde et qu'il combattait à sa manière : deux packs de vingt-quatre bières brunes, une montagne de hamburgers dégoulinants et une retransmission des huit derniers matches de hockey de la saison. Gueule de bois assurée au réveil, ce qui lui donnait la meilleure excuse pour dormir toute la journée fatidique. Ainsi se réveillerait-il relativement frais et dispos au matin du 26 décembre avec, pour seul souvenir de cette horrible journée, un brouillard persistant et une migraine encore confuse au fond du crâne.

D'un pas traînant, il remonta à son bureau. Depuis quelques jours, la base tournait au ralenti, en service minimum, fêtes de fin d'année obligent. Aucune mission n'était programmée avant les premiers jours de janvier. Même les montagnes de paperasses quotidiennes avaient considérablement fondu. Plus que quelques dossiers à parcourir et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le premier.

* * *

_**24 décembre – 16h30**_

-Jack…

O'Neill leva la tête et découvrit Daniel, en civil, un sac de sport à ses pieds, négligemment appuyé au chambranle de la porte de son bureau.

-A quelle heure est votre avion ?

-18 heures.

-Amusez vous bien…

Daniel poussa un soupir ennuyé : savoir Jack seul pour Noël ne le laissait jamais indifférent.

-Ecoutez… Vous pourriez m'accompagner, pour une fois… Je vous jure que là où je vais, il n'y a ni sapin, ni guirlande, ni Père Noël.

Jack réfléchit une demi minute environ. De ces deux supplices, quel était le pire ? Se saouler à la bière en guise de réveillon ou bien accompagner Daniel pour une campagne de fouilles à l'autre bout de la terre ? Où ça, déjà ? Ah oui. En Chine. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires du gouvernement chinois, peu disposé à laisser les Occidentaux, fussent-ils aussi brillants et doués que l'éminent Docteur Jackson de l'US Air Force, retourner la terre sableuse de l'Empire du Milieu en quête de merveilles archéologiques quelles qu'elles soient.

-Jack… Je ne déteste sûrement pas Noël autant que vous mais je sais combien il est difficile de passer cette période quand on est seul au monde…

-Merci, Daniel, c'est gentil à vous, mais je trouve la cuisine chinoise quelque peu… indigeste.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain. Dépêchez-vous, Sarah doit vous attendre.

Daniel lui jeta encore un coup d'œil inquisiteur, puis poussa un soupir, ramassa son sac et disparut dans le couloir. Lui, au moins, avait trouvé la solution : passer les fêtes de fin d'années dans un pays où elles n'avaient aucune signification. Quant à ce qu'il allait chercher en Chine !... Jack se souvenait vaguement d'un empereur, d'une armée de soldats en terre cuite et d'un tombeau géant, mais les détails dont Daniel l'assommait depuis qu'il avait entrepris ce voyage, c'est-à-dire depuis six mois environ, avaient déjà disparu de sa mémoire. Comme tous les rapports archéologiques interminables dont il avait la version non expurgée après chaque retour de mission.

Brave Daniel.

* * *

_**24 décembre – 19h**_

Jack repoussa le dernier dossier avec un soupir de satisfaction. Terminé. Il était désormais libre. Libre d'ingurgiter des litres et des litres de bière jusqu'à en tomber inconscient sur son canapé.

-Joyeux Noël, mon vieux Jack ! marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Le service minimal de la base se bornait à laisser quelques soldats parmi les moins gradés à chaque étage du complexe.

Il poussa une reconnaissance jusqu'au labo de Carter et fut surpris d'y voir encore de la lumière. Sam devait pourtant passer Noël en famille, chez son frère, à Denver. Il était grand temps pour elle de se mettre en route si elle voulait être à l'heure pour le dîner. D'autant que Carter n'était JAMAIS en retard. Et surtout pas un soir de Noël.

-Alors, Colonel, on s'attarde ?

Sam leva la tête du rapport qu'elle rédigeait sur son ordinateur portable. Malgré ses traits impassibles, il vit, à ses yeux rougis, qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Carter ?

-Rien de grave, mon Général, rassurez-vous.

-Rien de grave, certes, mais vous êtes encore ici à cette heure avancée de la soirée alors que vous avez deux heures de route pour couvrir vos neveux de cadeaux…

Elle pinça les lèvres, hésita, puis avoua:

-La soirée est annulée.

-Voyez-vous ça !

-Mark et les enfants sont malades.

-Et Jacob ?

Elle tiqua.

-En mission.

-Je vois… Les rats ont déserté le navire.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui.

-Donc, vous avez décidé de réveillonner avec votre ordinateur…

-Et vous, avec vos packs de bière.

Touché. Il masqua sa gêne par un sourire en coin.

-Rentrez chez vous, Colonel, c'est un ordre.

-Je finis mon rapport de mission et j'y vais.

-J'ai dit : c'est un ordre…

Elle n'insista pas et referma son portable. Même pas une lueur d'agacement dans ses yeux bleus. Il en fut surpris. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Carter d'abandonner la lutte aussi vite. Et de partir en oubliant son portable sur la paillasse du laboratoire.

-Colonel… vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle lui décocha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui jurait affreusement faux.

-Oui, mon Général. Au revoir, mon Général.

Troisième départ de la journée. Mais celui-ci lui laissait un goût bizarre. Il haussa les épaules en se traitant d'idiot. Elle était tout simplement déboussolée d'avoir à passer Noël en tête à tête avec elle-même, voilà tout. Il songea qu'il aurait tout au moins pu l'inviter à dîner, histoire de chasser leurs solitudes respectives pendant quelques heures, mais ne fit pas le moindre effort pour la rattraper. Après coup, ça n'était sans doute pas une si bonne idée. Son humeur à lui était déjà bien trop maussade pour parvenir à dissiper la mélancolie passagère de son second.

* * *

_**24 décembre – 20h**_

Jack, au volant de son 4X4, sortit de Cheyenn Mountain Complex. Un froid glacial figeait l'extérieur. Il était tombé environ un mètre de neige lors de la dernière quinzaine. La route était blanche. Seules deux traces de roue parfaitement parallèles altéraient la mince couche de neige qui avait dû tomber en fin d'après midi. Les roues du coupé de Carter, sans aucun doute. Jack s'amusa à les suivre durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, peu avant d'entrer dans Colorado Springs.

Lumière, lumière et lumière. La ville entière clignotait. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans une pâle imitation de Las Vegas. Sauf qu'à Vegas, il aurait facilement trouvé de quoi combattre sa déprime de Noël : quelques billets et une table de poker. Au lieu de cela, il devait se contenter de bière et de hockey. Décidément, le monde était mal fait.

En passant devant chez Carter, il constata que la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa voiture était pourtant là. Il ralentit et vit des traces de pas sur le trottoir. Cette soirée ne valait rien non plus à la plus grande astrophysicienne de l'univers. Elle était folle de partir en promenade alors qu'il gelait à pierre fendre. Il fit le tour du quartier, pensant l'apercevoir, mais en vain. Après tout, elle était majeure et vaccinée; si elle tenait à prendre froid, c'était son droit le plus absolu. Sans chercher davantage, il rentra directement chez lui.

Et voilà, on y était. Bière, hamburgers, hockey. Superbe Noël. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas tout ce qu'il méritait ? S'il n'avait pas laissé traîner son arme de service, Charly serait encore de ce monde, Sarah auprès de lui et Noël se passerait en famille. Non, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. C'était sa négligence qu'il payait, année après année, à chaque Noël. Sa négligence qui avait coûté la vie de Charly. Il fallait bien qu'il paye. Car Charly, lui, ne reviendrait jamais plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la petite photographie accrochée derrière lui puis, de colère, balança une bouteille vide contre le mur. Le verre explosa en pluie d'étoiles sous l'impact. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait fini d'expier.

* * *

_**24 décembre – 22h**_

La bière – déjà dix-huit bouteilles englouties – lui remplissait la tête d'une brume vaporeuse et légèrement euphorisante. L'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur chaque fois qu'il apercevait un sapin de Noël ou un amoncellement de cadeaux chatoyants dans un magasin commençait à lâcher prise. Et les joueurs de hockey à se multiplier sur l'écran. Depuis quand une équipe de hockeyeurs était-elle composée de quarante joueurs ? Et surtout, comment autant de personnes pouvaient-elles tenir sur une patinoire ?

Tout à cet épineux problème, il entendit à peine la sonnerie du téléphone traverser les limbes qui s'épaississaient. Et ce ne fut que par le plus grand des hasards qu'il parvint à s'emparer du combiné.

-Si c'est le Père Noël, il peut aller se faire foutre ! cracha-t-il dans l'émetteur sans même décliner son identité.

Mais son correspondant, d'un ton plutôt surpris, très poli et un peu las, répondit calmement qu'il n'était pas un plaisantin, qu'il s'appelait Mark Carter et qu'il tentait, en vain, de joindre sa sœur depuis plus d'une heure.

Un peu dégrisé, O'Neill se fit plus attentif.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il. Les fêtes, et en particulier Noël, ont une détestable influence sur mon humeur.

Et repassant aussitôt en mode militaire malgré la marée lourde qui fluait et refluait sous son crâne, il ajouta:

-Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter a quitté la base vers dix-neuf heures. Et elle est rentrée directement chez elle, puisque sa voiture était devant sa maison lorsque je suis passé une heure plus tard.

-Sam n'est pas très bien, en ce moment, Monsieur. Elle m'a donné un jour votre numéro en cas d'urgence. Et je crains bien que ça en soit une.

Sam ? Pas très bien ? Depuis quand ? Jack passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Peut-être s'est-elle couchée de bonne heure pour… euh…

Il chercha une idée et ajouta précipitamment.

-… pour récupérer ! Ses dernières missions ont été éprouvantes.

-Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais je connais ma sœur: elle est capable de tenir presque toute une semaine sans dormir, c'est une insomniaque née. D'autre part, je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais dans la soirée. Tout ça n'est pas normal. Depuis sa rupture avec Peter, elle est… très bizarre…

Bizarre ? Jack se mordit les lèvres: Carter était une foutue bonne actrice car il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez elle ces derniers temps, à part ces yeux rougis, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait chassée de son labo.

-A moi, elle m'a semblé seulement un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël en famille, Géné… euh, Monsieur Carter.

-Je le suis moi aussi, croyez-le bien, Monsieur O'Neill. Mais les enfants ont quarante de fièvre et je ne suis moi-même pas dans une forme olympique. De plus, nous sommes tous très contagieux… les oreillons…

-Aïe !

-Comme vous dites ! Sam ne les ayant jamais eus, il valait mieux pour sa santé et son travail qu'elle ne vienne pas. Cela m'ennuie profondément de vous demander cela un soir de Noël mais…

-… vous voudriez que j'aille chez elle pour vérifier que rien de fâcheux ne lui est arrivé ?

-Oui. Si j'alerte la police, on va me rire au nez. Ou bien Peter voudra se déplacer lui-même et…

Shanahan chez Carter ? Misère de misère ! Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Si vraiment elle n'allait pas bien, la dernière personne qu'elle souhaiterait voir dans sa maison un soir de Noël était bien ce crétin pathétique qui avait failli l'épouser quelques mois plus tôt.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carter, je suis certain que votre sœur se porte comme un charme. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'irai faire un tour…

-Merci, Monsieur O'Neill. Sam m'a toujours dit qu'on pouvait compter sur vous !

-Et les théories du Colonel Carter s'avèrent toujours exactes, Monsieur… euh… Carter !

* * *

_**24 décembre – 22h30**_

Jack avait pris une douche, enfilé des vêtements propres, exhumé une parka digne d'un trappeur canadien du fond d'une armoire et ingurgité un demi-litre de café noir sans sucre pour s'éclaircir les idées, comptant sur l'air glacial pour chasser les derniers miasmes de l'alcool qui altéraient encore passablement ses perceptions.

Bien qu'il n'en eût rien laissé paraître, le coup de fil de Mark Carter l'avait sensiblement alarmé. Carter lui avait paru trop abattue, tout à l'heure, pour que tout ça fût une simple coïncidence. Elle devait être elle aussi en train de broyer du noir quelque part. Restait à savoir où.

Il examina soigneusement le trottoir devant sa maison : ses traces de pas partaient dans un sens depuis la portière avant gauche de sa voiture, mais ne revenaient pas. Manifestement, elle n'était même pas rentrée chez elle.

Il remonta dans son 4X4 et se contenta de suivre ses traces, parfaitement imprimées dans la neige gelée. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva en pleine campagne, sur une petite route plongée dans l'obscurité, apparemment peu fréquentée à cette époque de l'année si l'on se fiait à la couche de neige immaculée qui recouvrait le goudron. Nom de Dieu, Mark avait raison : il fallait que cette maudite tête de pioche fût toute proche des cimes du désespoir pour entreprendre une balade nocturne alors que le thermomètre affichait au moins dix degrés en dessous du point de congélation.

Il tenta de rassembler courageusement ses neurones en lambeaux pour réfléchir: Carter n'avait sans doute pas mis plus d'une demi-heure pour retourner à Colorado Springs. Donc, elle était partie au plus tard vers huit heures moins le quart. Et il était… déjà 23h15. Problème à résoudre : en tenant compte de tous ces paramètres, quelle distance pouvait parcourir à pied une militaire surentraînée en un peu moins de quatre heures ?

Jack réprima un juron : les maths n'étaient pas son fort. Surtout après dix-huit bouteilles de bière de cinquante centilitres chacune. Et il avait souvent eu cette impression que tenter de percer la carapace dont se parait Carter équivalait à résoudre une équation à vingt inconnues.Les maths lui étaient encore plus hermétiques que le goa'uld ou les multiples langages bizarres que Daniel s'employait à traduire chaque jour.

Aussi s'en tint-il à la première méthode qui lui passa par l'esprit, celle qu'il avait, du reste, toujours appliquée avec un certain succès depuis le début de sa carrière militaire et qui, en somme, ne lui avait pas si mal réussi : s'en tenir aux faits, s'en tenir aux traces, ne pas s'encombrer le cerveau d'une foule de détails inutiles qui menaçaient de sombrer corps et bien dans l'océan obscur des vapeurs de bière, et foncer. Droit devant lui, droit dans la nuit, droit dans le froid. Immanquablement, il finirait bien par retrouver Carter quelque part au bout de ce jeu de piste glacial. En espérant que les particules de naquadah qui traînaient dans son sang lui éviteraient de finir congelée.

* * *

_**25 décembre – Minuit.**_

Toujours rien. Pas même l'ombre d'un traîneau dans le ciel où une lune blafarde jouait à cache-cache avec quelques pans de nuages. La route s'était transformée en chemin forestier. Le 4X4 patinait sérieusement dans les ornières. Tous feux allumés, Jack scrutait l'obscurité à en avoir mal aux yeux. Ça commençait à devenir franchement angoissant. D'autant que les forêts de pins avaient toujours eu tendance à l'oppresser : ces troncs rectilignes et dénudés plantés en rangs réguliers étaient tout simplement lugubres. Rien ne poussait là-dessous, pas une fougère, pas une fleur, pas même un simple lichen. Tout était immobile, comme figé et déjà mort.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée sinistre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Depuis le temps qu'elle marchait dans la neige et le froid, Carter risquait fort d'attraper une pneumonie, d'autant plus que, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle n'était pas vraiment équipée pour affronter une situation extrême. Le matin même, elle arborait, en débarquant à la base, un jean brodé de fleurs mauves, des chaussures de ville, un léger pull-over en mohair et un pardessus gris qui lui allait merveilleusement bien mais ne convenait pas du tout à une promenade nocturne par -10°C. Elle devait frôler l'hypothermie.

Une masse sombre en mouvement attira soudain son regard loin devant lui. Dans la lueur des phares, il crut distinguer une silhouette mince, un vêtement sombre, des cheveux blonds… Comble de malchance, ce fut précisément ce moment-là que choisit le 4X4 pour tourner désespérément dans le vide et refuser d'avancer plus avant. Jack proféra tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, gronda, tempêta, mais rien n'y fit : la neige était désormais trop épaisse, même pour un véhicule tout terrain. Laissant ses phares allumés, il empoigna une lampe torche qui traînait heureusement dans le fouillis qui encombrait la banquette arrière et se rua dans la nuit en criant:

-Carter !

Dieu merci, l'air était calme. Froid, glacial, tranchant comme un rasoir trop aiguisé, mais d'une tranquillité absolue. Le moindre bruit se répercutait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir ameuté toute la forêt, en admettant qu'elle contînt autre chose que les grands pins noirs qu'il détestait tant. Là-bas, à cinq cent mètres peut-être, la silhouette s'était figée. Et comme il se rapprochait, il reconnut dans la lueur de la lampe qui la nimbait d'un halo jaunâtre les yeux clairs, les cheveux et le visage régulier qu'il connaissait si bien. Sauf que cette nuit-là, il avait l'impression de plus la connaître du tout, cette femme qu'il côtoyait chaque jour depuis huit ans, car ses traits étaient convulsés sur un masque de colère indescriptible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? siffla-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit en soufflant comme un bœuf, le sang cognant aux tempes et… la vessie prête à exploser. Voyons… 18 fois 50 centilitres et un demi-litre de café en prime, ça faisait… une quantité liquide impressionnante à évacuer. Sauf qu'avec ce froid… mieux valait se retenir.

-Dites donc, Colonel, je vous rappelle que je reste votre supérieur hiérarchique, même lorsque vous n'êtes pas en service !

Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, Sam campa sur ses positions. Il crut même voir sa fureur redoubler.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons, avec la visible intention de reprendre son périple hasardeux un bref instant interrompu.

Mais il l'empoigna par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter à nouveau.

-Vous comptez marcher jusqu'où comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? répliqua-t-elle en tentant vainement d'échapper à sa poigne d'acier.

Jack comprit brusquement qu'il devait éviter de s'énerver; ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

-J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous arrive, répondit-il calmement. Il fait un froid polaire, vous êtes gelée et… Mark s'inquiète pour vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Rentrez chez vous.

-C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Mais avec vous.

-Vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités ! Foutez le camp !

-Sam… ne me forcez pas à être désagréable !

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer pour ça !

Elle cherchait intentionnellement à le provoquer, ça paraissait évident. Et peut-être même qu'une bonne explication à grands coups de poings l'eût défoulée de toute la rancœur qui l'habitait. Mais O'Neill se refusait tout net à frapper son second. Il l'avait déjà presque tuée une fois, à l'époque où une entité extraterrestre s'était emparée d'elle, et n'y repensait jamais sans qu'une tonne de remords ne l'assaillent, exactement semblables à tous ceux qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il pensait à Charly. Sauf que Sam, elle, Dieu merci, avait survécu. Elle était foutrement coriace sur le plan physique, et il s'en réjouissait. Quand au plan psychique… oui, la carapace s'effritait parfois, lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Comme ce soir.

-On dirait que vous cherchez à me mettre en rogne, Carter. Mais vous n'y parviendrez pas. Alors vous feriez mieux de me suivre sans faire d'histoires car je vous préviens: je suis un vrai pot de colle quand je m'y mets !

Elle voulut le repousser un peu plus violemment, mais il lui attrapa le deuxième bras au passage et l'immobilisa complètement.

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle.

-Non. Seulement quand vous serez dans ma voiture avec ma parka sur le dos.

-J'ai dit non !

-C'est un ordre, Colonel.

-Mais je me contrefous de vos ordres !

Ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la douleur. Une douleur qui n'en finissait pas de croître et l'emportait graduellement vers les abîmes dangereux de la démence. Une démence passagère, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'une crise de colère sinon une démence passagère ? En tout état de cause, il devenait totalement vain de poursuivre cette discussion stérile. Tout en continuant à lui maintenir les bras, il la contraignit à marcher en direction du 4X4, sans se laisser impressionner ni par ses jurons, ni par ses feulements de rage. Dans un dernier effort, il la projeta sur le siège passager de son véhicule et, d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme, déclara :

-Je vous préviens que si vous n'esquissez ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour vous enfuir, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous attacher !

Il contourna à nouveau la voiture pour revenir à son volant et constata qu'elle était toujours là. Recroquevillée au fond du siège, l'expression totalement apathique. O'Neill reconnaissait bien ces symptômes pour les avoir éprouvés lui-même en de multiples occasions : Noël, l'anniversaire de Charly, l'anniversaire de sa mort… ou tout simplement à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait l'album photo de sa trop courte enfance. Déprime, déprime, déprime…

Il poussa le chauffage à fond, ôta sa parka et la déposa sur le corps frissonnant de la jeune femme. Sans doute lui avait-il évité la pneumonie, mais sûrement pas un solide coup de froid. Seul un type de la trempe de Teal'c pouvait résister à des températures aussi extrêmes… et encore ! L'ami Jaffa ne dédaignait pas s'envelopper de vêtements chauds lorsque le mercure dégringolait.

Par miracle, le 4X4 accepta de reculer et sortit sans difficulté de l'ornière où il s'était arrêté. Jack effectua un prudent demi-tour et repartit en sens inverse, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa passagère inerte. Il aurait juré de voir d'infimes particules humides briller dans ses longs cils clairs. Quoiqu'il en fût, les dix huit bouteilles de bière qu'il avait ingurgitées lui paraissaient désormais très lointaines.

* * *

_**25 décembre – 2 heures du matin**_

En s'arrêtant devant chez lui, il manqua d'emboutir sa clôture : la neige qu'il avait piétinée sans ménagement dans la soirée avait opté pour une dangereuse glaciation. Une vraie patinoire.

-Saleté ! jura-t-il.

Il descendit, vérifia qu'aucune éraflure ne zébrait la peinture puis ouvrit la portière de Carter. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il lui toucha légèrement le bras.

-Venez, dit-il. Mais faites attention ! L'heure n'est guère propice pour jouer les Michelle Kwan !

Elle ne répondit rien. Il eut la sensation qu'il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi sans obtenir autre chose que ce regard vide et atone. Regard qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Elle le suivit à l'intérieur sans opposer la moindre résistance. Jack la guida vers le canapé qu'il débarrassa d'un geste des cadavres de bouteilles qui y traînaient, puis se propulsa à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière vers les toilettes. Voilà un supplice dont les Goa'ulds auraient dû prendre de la graine : au lieu de torturer des heures durant de pauvres types avec des instruments plus ou moins douloureux, ils n'avaient qu'à forcer leurs victimes à ingurgiter des litres et des litres d'eau. Aucun être humain normalement constitué, pas même un soldat fanatisé à l'extrême, ne pouvait résister aux effets dévastateurs d'une vessie gonflée à bloc.

Débarrassé de cet ennuyeux problème, Jack redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Première chose : laisser un message sur le répondeur de Mark malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Deuxième chose : ramener une lueur de vie dans le regard éteint de Carter. Pendant le court instant où il s'était absenté, elle s'était débarrassée de la parka et de son pardessus; à présent, elle considérait d'un regard fort trouble les trente bouteilles de bière qui avaient survécu au réveillon façon Jack O'Neill.

-Carter… ça va aller?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non. Mais merci. J'étais en train de faire une belle connerie.

Cette façon de s'exprimer non plus ne lui ressemblait pas. Visiblement, la rage couvait encore, latente, comme un abcès sur le point de crever.

-Vous… euh… vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez. J'ai une chambre d'ami, les draps sont propres et… euh…

Mais elle désigna les bouteilles de bière d'un coup de menton.

-Je peux en prendre une ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle vida trois bouteilles coup sur coup. Belle descente, songea Jack. Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprises. Qui aurait soupçonné que la belle, la grande, la brillante Samantha Carter, très respectable lieutenant colonel de l'US Air Force, Docteur en astrophysique, théoricienne en toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles, spécialiste unique de la Porte des Etoiles, en réacteur à naquadah et en hyperpropulsion subspatiale, qui aurait soupçonné cette femme-là de nourrir un penchant inavoué pour la beuverie en cas d'extrême détresse ?

Jack pensait très sérieusement que seuls les pauvres types comme lui trouvaient un refuge dans l'ivresse. Mais apparemment, ça n'était pas le cas. Même un QI de tête chercheuse dans le genre de Carter éprouvait aussi l'irrépressible besoin de se noyer dans l'alcool. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle était semblable à n'importe qui. Et sans doute moins imperméable qu'elle ne s'employait à le laisser croire.

* * *

_**25 décembre – 7h du matin**_

O'Neill, les yeux rivés au plafond de sa chambre, observait les évolutions d'une minuscule araignée qui se mouvait dans un pâle rayon de soleil. Une rescapée, sans aucun doute. Lorsque le valeureux Colonel Jack O'Neill se transformait, à l'occasion, en femme de ménage, il menait ce qu'il appelait «l'opération nettoyage» comme une campagne militaire de grande envergure. Pas un gramme de poussière n'échappait à ses prospections méticuleuses.

Il sursauta : le bruit affreux qui le tenait éveillé depuis plus d'une heure résonnait à nouveau dans toute la maison. Carter était allée se coucher vers trois heures, après avoir vidé huit bouteilles de bière. Elle avait tangué dangereusement dans l'escalier, les joues rouges, les yeux à la fois brillants et troubles, le désespoir momentanément assommé par une alcoolémie de moyenne envergure. Il avait hésité à l'aider, avant de renoncer : Carter n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on assiste et elle tenait visiblement à se débrouiller toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à atteindre la chambre qu'il lui avait proposée. Pendant quelques heures, un silence bienfaisant avait plané sur la maison.

Mais depuis une heure déjà, elle toussait. Non pas une toux légère, symptomatique de banals maux de gorge. Non. Une toux profonde et caverneuse, déchirante, qui devait lui arracher les poumons à chaque quinte. C'est-à-dire toutes les deux minutes environ. Un vrai tremblement de terre intérieur. Rien qu'à écouter ce leitmotiv douloureux et lancinant, Jack souffrait lui-même. Et, tout au fond de lui, il pressentait ce que sa conscience se refusait pourtant à admettre : Carter était malade. Foutrement malade.

N'y tenant plus, il se jeta hors de son lit ravagé par une trop courte nuit agitée, enfila un pantalon de jogging et un vieux tee-shirt, et s'aventura prudemment en direction de sa chambre d'amis.

-Carter ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il prit la liberté d'entrer. Quelques rayons d'un soleil plutôt pâlichon filtraient au travers des persiennes, éclairant un spectacle navrant : recroquevillée en position fœtale dans un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand qu'il lui avait prêté pour la nuit, Carter frissonnait spasmodiquement, les yeux fermés, les pommettes luisantes de fièvre. Chaque quinte l'ébranlait comme un pantin désarticulé, menaçant de l'éparpiller dans toute la pièce. Puis elle retombait, sans forces, les traits convulsés par la douleur qui s'éteignait graduellement pour quelques instants beaucoup trop brefs.

Jack traversa la pièce en diagonale, se posa, un peu gêné, sur le bord du lit et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. Elle entrouvrit tout juste les yeux et poussa un grognement qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe:

-Laissez moi crever en paix !

-Ah oui ? Non assistance à personne en danger, vous savez ce que ça peut me coûter ?

Elle ne releva pas le propos, incapable, sans doute, d'entreprendre une joute verbale supplémentaire. Il s'enhardit à lui effleurer le front du plat de la main, expérience qui confirma ce qu'il subodorait depuis un long moment déjà : elle avait au moins quarante de fièvre, peut-être même un peu plus.

-Bon. De deux choses l'une. Ou je vous ramène à la base, et il faudra que j'explique en détail à notre cher docteur ce qui vous est arrivé…

-… hors… de question…

-… ou j'appelle un médecin civil, n'importe lequel, et on limite les dégâts au maximum…

-Non.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, Carter ! Si je vous laisse telle que vous êtes, vous serez dans moins d'une demi-journée à l'hôpital avec des aiguilles dans chaque bras, et toute la ville saura en moins de deux qu'un élément non identifié circule dans votre sang. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du tout en état d'analyser sereinement la situation, mais vous comprenez quand même que vous avez chopé un sérieux coup de froid…

Elle ne répondit rien et Jack prit ce silence comme un assentiment.

* * *

_**25 décembre – 9h**_

Jack avait débarrassé son salon de tous les détritus qui l'encombraient. Et rangé les bières survivantes au fond de son frigo. La fenêtre entrouverte évacuait les relents de la nuit et laissait entrer un oxygène glacial, paradoxalement bienfaisant, ainsi que des cris joyeux. En se penchant un peu, Jack aperçut un groupe d'enfants en train de patiner sur le plan d'eau gelé, en contrebas. Cette vision qui, un tout autre jour, l'eût attendri, réveilla en un éclair la mélancolie un instant endormie. D'un geste brusque, il referma la fenêtre. De toute façon, le médecin n'allait pas tarder.

Comme pour justifier cette réflexion, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna à cet instant précis. Le médecin était jeune et ressemblait vaguement à Daniel.

-Bonjour, Monsieur O'Neill. Où est la patiente?

-Ma… euh… cousine… est à l'étage, dans la chambre d'ami. Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

-Une forte fièvre n'est jamais très bon signe. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Oh!... Elle n'était déjà pas très bien hier et… nous avons fait une promenade un peu tardive qui n'a sûrement pas arrangé les choses.

Le praticien hocha la tête sans répondre et monta au premier étage. Vingt minutes plus tard, il redescendit, brandissant une ordonnance.

-Alors ? demanda Jack.

-Votre cousine souffre d'une sérieuse bronchite. Je lui ai fait une piqûre pour faire tomber la fièvre mais si elle persiste, il faudra la conduire sans tarder aux Urgences. Pour le moment, elle dort et elle en a pour un bon moment. Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille.

-Ok.

-Quand elle se réveillera, essayez de lui faire prendre le traitement que je lui ai prescrit sur cette ordonnance. Surtout, il ne faut pas qu'elle reprenne froid, ce serait dramatique.

Jack raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, il se rua au premier étage et entrouvrit la porte de Carter: Sam dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Sa respiration était lourde et encombrée. Mais au moins, son sommeil était calme, ce qui le rassura. Ce petit médecin se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait que Carter, un jour, entrerait aux Urgences de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs. Jack savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire si l'état de son invitée s'aggravait : la ramener aussitôt à Cheyenn Mountain Complex où personne ne pousserait de hauts cris à la vue de sa numération sanguine. Tel était le destin de tout militaire américain, et plus encore celui des soldats affectés aux missions SG : ils appartenaient à l'Armée avant d'appartenir à eux-mêmes.

* * *

_**25 décembre – Midi**_

Poulet tex-mex ou steak saignant ? A la limite, il pouvait aussi préparer des hot-dogs, il lui semblait se souvenir d'un gros pot de moutarde forte dans le bas de son frigo…

-Mon Général…

Il fit volte-face, stupéfait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez debout !

Elle était dans un état lamentable, les cheveux en bataille, le regard flou, le visage un peu gris, les jambes flageolantes. La fièvre avait apparemment chuté mais à présent son nez dégoulinait comme une cataracte, ses yeux aussi, et une furieuse migraine lui tirait par intermittences de vilaines grimaces.

-Je veux… rentrer chez moi… articula Sam d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Hors de question ! répliqua Jack d'un ton très sec. Et remontez vous coucher tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

Carter malade transgressait décidément tous les règlements de base de l'armée. Agacé, il l'empoigna par le bras et la traîna sans ménagement jusqu'au lit qu'elle venait de quitter non sans peine.

-Dodo, Colonel ! Et je vous garantis que ma menace d'hier soir est toujours valable : un geste de trop et je vous attache !

Sam parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge : elle ne pouvait visiblement plus articuler un son.

-Je sais, je sais ! grogna Jack. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé ! Mais moi non plus, je n'avais rien demandé ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me siffler mes quarante-huit bières et dormir en paix ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai cavalé à vos trousses par un froid de canard, tout ça pour vous empêcher de finir en glaçon !

Elle lui jeta un regard torve.

-Quoi ? C'est ce que vous vouliez, vous laisser mourir de froid ? Tout ça à cause de Monsieur Peter Shanahan ? Mais bon sang, c'est vous qui l'avez largué, non ! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez, à la fin !

L'étincelle d'énergie qui avait animé Carter quelques instants plus tôt parut s'éteindre. Elle ferma les yeux. Jack poussa un soupir et arrangea l'édredon sur ses épaules.

-C'est ça, dit-il. Dormez. Croyez-moi, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire !

* * *

_**25 décembre – 16h**_

La journée s'étirait lamentablement. Jack suivait d'un œil distrait les évolutions de son équipe favorite. Les événements des dernières heures lui ôtaient jusqu'à l'envie de se saouler. Après tout, ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Vingt-quatre heures seulement. Il n'y avait qu'à les laisser mourir les unes après les autres, comme un dimanche interminable chez une vieille tante à l'odeur de moisi.

Un frôlement dans l'escalier… Il leva les yeux et soupira : Carter, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre à carreaux, descendait prudemment.

-Je croyais vous avoir donné un ordre, Colonel.

-Je m'ennuie, là-haut, répondit-elle simplement.

Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé sa voix. Et un soupçon d'énergie.

-Je vous ai volé votre robe de chambre, ajouta-t-elle. Et un autre tee-shirt. Le mien était trempé.

-Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, venez vous allonger sur le canapé !

Elle obtempéra sans discuter, du même pas prudent et mesuré. Il sortit deux épaisses couvertures d'un placard et l'en enveloppa jusqu'au menton.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien, Carter. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux.

-Oui. Je suis désolée de vous avoir autant ennuyé.

-Vous ne m'ennuyez jamais, Colonel. Vous m'inquiétez, c'est tout.

Elle eut un petit sourire contrit.

-Dites-moi… Cette nuit… Vous vous seriez vraiment laissée mourir de froid ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me suicider, mon Général. Seulement de marcher jusqu'au petit jour pour m'épuiser.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Non, vraiment ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de vider une bonne bouteille de whisky, non ?

-Je préfère la bière.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Un coup de déprime plus violent que les autres, peut-être. Mon père est loin… Mon frère et ses enfants sont malades… et Peter…

Sa voix mourut soudainement.

-Il vous manque tant que ça ?

-Peter ne me manque pas. C'est sa présence qui me manque. Surtout un soir comme celui-là.

-En somme, vous vous étiez habitué à lui comme à un animal de compagnie. Un bon conseil, Colonel : achetez-vous un chien !

Sam sourit légèrement.

-C'est une idée… admit-elle. En tout état de cause, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai provoqué un affreux gâchis.

-L'affreux gâchis, Colonel, aurait été d'épouser un type pour lequel vous n'aviez que de l'affection.

-C'est que… je voulais y croire, vous savez. Il était si gentil…

Gentil. O'Neill frissonna. En ce qui le concernait, Peter Shanahan lui avait toujours semblé… visqueux.

-Je lui ai menti, reprit Sam. Je me suis mentie. Mentir aux autres, ce n'est pas très joli. Mais se mentir à soi-même, c'est dangereux.

-De qui tenez-vous cette idiote certitude ?

-De vous, mon Général.

-Ah !... Comme quoi, je ne dis pas que des âneries !

-Si j'avais été plus honnête avec moi-même…

-Si, si, si ! Vous avez essayé de construire quelque chose, Carter, ça n'est déjà pas si mal !

-Mais c'est un échec.

-Non. Cela signifie simplement que vous méritez beaucoup mieux. Jacob serait d'accord avec moi.

-Si vous le dites…

-Je suis formel ! Des cookies, ça vous dit ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui. Merci, mon Général.

* * *

_**25 décembre – 22h**_

Ils avaient passé une soirée plutôt agréable, à discuter de choses et d'autres, de tout et de rien, et même de hockey. Finalement, un 25 décembre qui ne se terminait pas si mal que ça. Jack avait d'ailleurs fini par commander des plats légers chez un traiteur du coin, un hurluberlu qui travaillait du jour de l'an à la Saint Sylvestre et se souciait comme d'une guigne des jours fériés. Carter avait dévoré sa part avec appétit, preuve que la maladie cédait du terrain. Puis ils avaient regardé un film. Science-fiction. Et s'étaient moqués sans compter des élucubrations abracadabrantes des scientifiques de l'œuvre en question qui, manifestement, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait ailleurs dans l'univers.

Puis le silence était retombé, toujours nuancé de cette gêne qui les séparait toujours quand ils se rapprochaient. Bien que sa déprime de Noël se fût éloignée, Sam était visiblement encore empêtrée dans ses sentiments contradictoires. Et Jack n'avait nullement envie de profiter d'une occasion où elle n'était pas elle-même. Mieux valait la laisser récupérer. Après tout, il n'était plus à un jour près.

A force de silence, et sans doute parce qu'elle était encore faible, Sam avait fini par s'endormir profondément, étalée de tout son long sur le canapé, blottie comme un chaton frileux dans les couvertures de Jack. Quant à lui, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, peu désireux de perturber son sommeil tranquille. Même aux prises avec une bronchite carabinée, elle restait… Carter. La seule personne dont la vue était capable de chasser certains de ses plus pénibles souvenirs, même un jour de Noël. Oui, ça valait le coup d'attendre, même longtemps, même toute l'éternité s'il le fallait.

Jack se leva, glissa ses deux bras avec précaution sous le corps de la jeune femme endormie et la souleva sans peine. Elle marmotta dans son inconscience quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Et sa tête vint s'appuyer contre son épaule avec un naturel déconcertant.

O'Neill resta immobile un bref instant, retenant sa respiration. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur l'enivrait presque. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle fût à lui et bannir cet imbécile de Shanahan des moindres recoins de sa mémoire. Ce pantin grotesque. Même son humour était déplorable.

Il remonta au premier étage avec son fardeau dans les bras, sans cesser de contempler son visage paisible. Son front était encore un peu chaud mais elle surmontait la maladie avec une rapidité étonnante. Elle avait vraiment des capacités de récupération hors du commun. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle était entrée dans l'armée. Une femme comme Carter ne pouvait se contenter de rester enfermée dans un labo de recherches du matin et soir. Il lui fallait aussi de l'action, du terrain et de la dépense physique. Il songea qu'elle n'avait pas dû être, autrefois, une petite fille de tout repos.

Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et, sans la démailloter de la robe de chambre et des couvertures, il la borda avec attention, allant même jusqu'à repousser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

* * *

_**26 décembre – 8h**_

Dieu merci, l'épreuve était terminée. Dans une heure, tout au plus, il serait à la base et, pour une fois, les paperasses lui paraîtraient moins rébarbatives qu'à l'ordinaire. Jack savoura cinq minutes durant la chaleur réconfortante de la douche sur son corps encore endormi. Puis il s'étrilla vigoureusement, se rasa avec application et enfila rapidement ses vêtements : un jean, un tee-shirt des Laker's et une épaisse chemise à carreaux. Inutile de jouer les dandies, son uniforme l'attendait, de toute façon, dans son vestiaire du SGC.

Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, constatant qu'il était déjà en retard et qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps d'ingurgiter sa dose de caféine quotidienne.

-Un café, mon Général ?

Il en resta pantois. Debout au milieu de sa cuisine, Carter, fraîche et dispose, lavée, habillée, coiffée et déjà paré de son léger maquillage habituel, lui tendait une cafetière prometteuse. Sur la table, des pancakes, des œufs brouillés, des céréales, du beurre de cacahuète et même, luxe suprême, un énorme pot de miel.

-Et votre bronchite, Carter ?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, mon Général. Plus de fièvre. Juste une légère fatigue et une toux persistante. Vous avez faim ?

Il avait toujours faim. Pour peu qu'il aperçût le moindre aliment comestible, des fringales insoupçonnées s'éveillaient au fond de son estomac. Sans se faire prier, il se mit à table et engloutit la moitié de ce qu'avait préparé son second.

-Vous rentrez à la base, Colonel ?

-Absolument, mon Général. Mes expériences m'attendent et j'ai un rapport à terminer.

-Promettez-moi de faire un détour par l'infirmerie…

-Sans faute, mon Général.

-Je vous dépose chez vous en passant ?

-Ce serait gentil à vous. J'aimerais me changer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sam sautait hors du 4X4 avec une vivacité de farfadet. Au moment de refermer la portière, elle lui lança un coup d'œil malicieux.

-Au fait, mon Général…

-Oui, Carter ?

-Il doit bien vous rester encore un peu de bière au frais ?

-En effet. Vous avez des regrets ?

-Aucun, mon Général. Mais peut-être que pour la Saint Sylvestre, nous pourrions organiser notre emploi du temps différemment…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Au lieu de vous faire rouler la moitié de la nuit dans des chemins impraticables, je viens directement chez vous et nous verrons qui, de nous deux, encaisse le mieux.

Jack sourit.

-Vous me connaissez, Carter. Pour les paris stupides, je suis toujours partant.

**FIN**


End file.
